Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo
Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo is the fourteenth of a series of direct-to-video animated films based upon the Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was produced in 2009 by Warner Bros. Animation and it was released on February 16, 2010. It made its television debut on July 10, 2010 on Cartoon Network. The movie performed well on iTunes, reaching the Top 10 on the Kids & Family movie charts and the Top 40 on the iTunes movie charts. The DVD sold 61,341 units in its first week and as of January 2013, it has sold approximately 433,000 units. The tone of the film was darkened from the previous installments along with the animation style. This was also the first Scooby-Doo animated movie that featured Matthew Lillard voicing Shaggy Rogers. Plot After wrapping up their latest mystery, Velma gets a call from her mother asking that she check on her younger sister Madelyn, who attends a college for magicians. The gang head off to the Whirlen Merlin Magic Academy, located in an old Irish castle. They meet the owner, Whirlen Merlin, along with his brother Marlen, who acts as cook and butler, and Crystal, Whirlen's former stage assistant. Fred is smitten, to Daphne's irritation. The gang learns that a giant gryphon has been scaring away the students and staff. After dinner, Velma, Daphne, and Fred are talking in the hall, when Daphne comments on his attraction to Crystal. Fred explains that she is so graceful, then he and Velma make fun of Daphne's klutziness. Later that evening, Madelyn, who has had a crush on Shaggy for years, takes him on a romantic walk to in the gardens and show him an ancient sun-dial. Madelyn explains that the gryphon was meant to protect the school, but then the gryphon chases them from the garden. A student takes a picture of the gryphon, which appears on the morning newspaper. The rest of the students leave, so the gang starts taking classes themselves. Meanwhile, Calvin Curdles, a powerful vegetable ice-cream guru, continually offers to buy Whirlen's castle from him. The gang promises to investigate to see if Curdles is behind the Gryphon, so he tells Amos to call if he hears anything new. Velma finds Daphne practicing ballet so she can be more graceful and capture Fred's attention. The two then stumble on a secret passageway leading to the attic of the school, where they discover (through an old scrapbook) that Alma Rumblebuns, the school's head maid, used to date Calvin Curdles. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby discover the special effects room of the castle, where they are discovered by Ms. Rumblebuns and knock over some chemicals, creating a fog. The room is revealed as Marlen's private laboratory, where he creates holograms and puppets for Whirlen's show. Madelyn then finds a book about the ancient staff of O'Flannery, which is said to control the gryphon. Even though Amos warns them that the Island where the staff rests is haunted by aBanshee, the gang go to get the staff. They travel to O'Flannery's crypt and recover the staff, but are chased away by the Banshee and narrowly escape. Afterwards, Shaggy and Madelyn sit down and talk, and Shaggy discovers that he likes Madelyn just as much. But afterwards, the gryphon quickly appears and chases them again. As the gang runs to the castle, Shaggy and Madelyn bump into Amos and misplace the staff with Amos' pitchfork. When Madelyn runs outside to recover the staff, she is kidnapped by the gryphon and taken to its Roost, an ancient derilict dilapidated tower. Meanwhile the gang finds out that Amos has been secretly working for Calvin Curdles to try to get Whirlen to sell the castle. Amos calls Curdles to the castle while the gang goes to resccue Madelyn, and Calvin tries to convince Whirlen to sign over the castle. Whirlen almost does but the gang suggests that they wait before the deal is signed, still believing that Curdles is behind the entire thing. They get into the tower with the spear,but they are separated in the process when the gryphon attacks. Shaggy and Scooby are left alone while the others get help, and Shaggy discovers the staff is a key to the roost where they rescue Madelyn. But their reunion is quickly cut short again when the gryphon attacks but they are able to escape. Shaggy also throws the staff at the gryphon during the process, causing it to go out of control. Everybody else rushes outside including Curdles. The gryphon crashes to the ground, where they discover that it is actually a giant puppet, controlled from a blimp hidden by a fog machine run by Whirlen's brother Marlin. He had discovered that Lord O'Flannery had devices hidden in the Gryphon's Roost, hoping it would make everyone think a monster lived there. Marlin used the devices to scare trespassers away. He was also behind the banshee, which was only a hologram. Tired of doing all the work but getting none of the credit, Marlen decided to use his puppets and illusions to become a famous magician himself, but he needed money and the only way was to get Whirlen to sell the castle. So Marlin had his gryphon puppet scare everyone away. He apologizes for trying to make Whirlen fail, knowing how much the school meant to him, not wanting to take away his dream. Whirlen forgives Marlin, and all is well. Velma reveals that Amos found Marlin rebuilding the Gryphon and told Curdles about it. Curdles reveals he wanted to buy the castle to win back Alma's heart after having left her years before to make something of himself. He instead got distracted by the money from his vegetable and meat ice cream cones. Alma accepts him back and they become a couple again. The Merlin brothers decide to make Madelyn their apprentice and soon after Calvin Curdles sponsors the reopening of the Merlin Brothers' Academy of Magic, where Madelyn performs with Daphne acting as her assistant. In one of the tricks she appears in the seat next to Fred and gently teases him, causing Fred to see her in an all new light. Scooby 'tames' a lion; which is actually the real Scooby controlling a puppet Scooby, which tames the lion. Cast *Frank Welker as Fred Jones and Scooby-Doo *Matthew Lillard as Norville "Shaggy" Rogers *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Danica McKellar as Madelyn Dinkley - the enthusiastic love interest of Shaggy and Velma's sister. *James Patrick Stuart as Whirlen Merlin - the current owner of O'Flannery Castle that has a conflict over selling the castle to Calvin Curdles. He retired from show biz to open up his magic school to teach the next generation of magicians. *Brian Posehn as Marlon Whirlen - Whirlen's brother *Diane Delano as Mrs. Alma Rumblebuns - the grumpy housekeeper of the castle/school long before Whirlen bought it in an auction. She is truly passionate of the castle and the old ways of magic. *Jeffrey Tambor as Mr. Calvin Curdles - He tries to convenience everyone that it's for his business franchise but truthfully it is to give the castle to his old true love, Mrs. Alma Rumblebuns back when he used to sell ice cream at the castle. In the end, he is reformed and respected the Brothers Merlin. *Crystal Scales as Crystal - the assistant of Whirlen. Now currently a teacher for the magic school. *John DiMaggio as Amos The Groundskeeper - the grumpy janitor of the castle that secretly works with Calvin Curdles regarding the Gryphon Mystery. *Dave Attell as The G.P.S. - The Mystery Machine's GPS that calls Fred "Scarf-Boy" like Daphne and insults the gang about their ability to drive. *Olivia Hack as Treena *Dee Bradley Baker as Sherman *Melique Berger as The Angry Mom - a minor character that after the Gryphon attacks the school refuses to allow her children to be at the school anymore. Production *The animation is now in a different format, with a darker, more realistic look similar to Zombie Island, and the characters are now in their original outfits and designs from the original Where Are You! series. *This direct to video feature is the first to not feature a Hanna-Barbera Productions logo at the end. *This is the first animated Scooby-Doo film to be presented in the widescreen format and the first in which Matthew Lillard voices Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, and the third film overall to have Lillard starring as Shaggy, the first two being the live-action films. *Despite taking over the role from Casey Kasem, however, Kasem returned to voice Shaggy's father in Mystery Incorporated, which aired on Cartoon Network from 2010 to 2013. Allusions *The scene in which the gang meets the banshee briefly parodies the "Raiders of the Lost Ark". *When Shaggy challenges the gryphon with the wizard's staff in the Gryphon's Tower, on the bridge, the scene parodies the "Lord of the Rings". *Shaggy tries to use the staff against the gryphon by the power of "Houdini, the Wizard of Oz, and the English kid with the glasses", meaning Harry Potter. EP An EP soundtrack was released exclusively to iTunes Stores in the US on September 14, 2010. #"Scooby Abracadabra-Doo" - 2:11 #"Magic" - 2:06 #"Tomorrow" - 2:13 Category:2010s Category:Films Category:Scooby-Doo films Category:Animated films Category:Films and other media Category:English-language films